


You Belong to Me

by SassyCinnamonroll



Category: Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Birth Control, Body Dysphoria, Bondage, Cages, Changing POV, Cock Rings, Cruelty, Dominant OMC, Drugs, Escaping Capture, Forced Compliance, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapped Again, Kidnapping, M/M, Master OMC, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw Sex, Slave Trade, Slave Wilson Fisk, Sleep Deprivation, Submissive Wilson Fisk, Violence, Whipping, intersex Wilson, more tags to be added later, punishment/reward system, shame about body identity, urethra rod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCinnamonroll/pseuds/SassyCinnamonroll
Summary: Wilson Fisk is used to being one of the more powerful men in a room. Being the Kingpin of crime made him feared by many who knew him and were under him.But Wilson wakes in a place where he is not feared. He is helpless and powerless to stop the fact that is now part of the underground slave trade.It is not long before Wilson is bought by a powerful man, a man that proves to be more powerful than him in many more ways than Wilson could comprehend.Jack Roman is not like many of powerful men in the world, it was true he had power. It was true that he owned many of his own businesses and held shares in many others. It was true that he knew many that held positions of political power. But what many did not know that he was not like other men. He was a monster far worse than many had ever seen.He also ruled his household with an cold iron grip.Author note:Please note that this story is not for the faint of heart. There will be violence, blood, rape and slight torture in this story. Also if you don't like intersex characters then don't read.
Relationships: Wilson Fisk/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Wilson woke with a start. He knew immediately something was wrong, his arms and legs were spread out. He was eagle spread, he did feel cold stone beneath his feet. He blinked a few times in the darkness before realizing he had a blindfold on, turning his head he felt headphones on over his ears. Noise canceling.. He attempted to speak but found he was gagged. How was that the last thing he realized.. It was warm in the room. He felt a few beads of sweat roll down his spine. A shiver went over him as he felt one roll down his left inner thigh. He moved his head down and huffed out a breath, he was in a state of undress! It took him several minutes before he could get his mind to figure out what he was wearing. Moving his body what little he could he had figured out he was wearing a skirt, cotton blend it felt like that only went to his knees and he was not wearing any underwear.

He was drugged, kidnapped, deprived of his senses, chained up and in a state of undress. Where the fuck was he?!? And what the hell did they want with him?!? Didn't they know WHO he is?!?!

Clenching his right fist he then pulled his body to the left trying to test his bonds and he only moved an inch and that was after he had guessed it was several minutes. He repeated this with his left wrist. Again he only budged about an inch. He tried it with each leg, even attempting to bend and found that it strained the muscles in his arms and shoulders so much that actually nearly brought him to screaming pain. He stopped as he panted roughly through his nose. 

Wilson let out muffled sounds, at least he thought he was but he could not hear, just feel how his throat vibrated. He exhausted himself into trying to yell out and move. 

He jerked into awareness as he felt hands touch him. Yelling at whoever was there and shaking his head in protest as he was touched. The skirt was pushed up and he fought harder as his cock and balls were groped. Then a hand was going between his thighs. They touched his slit, opening it and pushing a fingertip inside then they touched his responsive nerves above it. Next he felt his rear cheeks spread open and a cool finger pushed inside. His cock twitched as his prostate was prodded, the finger removed itself and the cotton skirt was pulled down over him. Wilson felt thoroughly violated, never had he been so violated, so helpless. 

He saved his strength after that, letting himself fall into an uneasy sleep. Wilson woke to the gag and earphones off. His throat was dry and his mouth felt like sandpaper. “Please,” He whispered out, “water…” As he guessed he wasn’t getting out of this place anytime soon. 

It was some time before his head was being titled back, mouth being opened and cool water going down his throat. Hunger made him feel weak so he drank greedily. He panted when the water went away. “Thank you… Let me go. I will pay you whatever amount you want, just release me.” Wilson let out a cry as he felt shock prodded into his side. He growled at whoever was there after it was over. “Fucking-” Another long prod. Wilson growled again. The next prod lasted until he lost consciousness. 

When Wilson came around he found himself on his side, he could see, but the room was dimly lit. He felt a thick metal collar around his throat. His arms were behind his back, bound with his hands flat against his forearms, the binding going up past his elbows. He tried breaking them apart but found he could not. He attempted to move his legs, finding that they moved at the same time he looked back and saw binding and a thick pole keeping his feet spread apart. He was still wearing the damned skirt but this one was dark gray in color. There was smooth but plush carpet beneath him. How in the hell was he supposed to get up? 

He looked as he saw a door open then close, the lights getting brighter, but the light was warm still. He started with the feet of the obvious man coming towards him. Black military styled boots with dark navy or black jeans, tucked in long sleeved shirt, perhaps made of cotton.. The man had strong sharp, almost wolfish facial features with a subtle amount of scruff on his face. 

Wilson opened his mouth and the man crouched down, resting his wrists on his knees. “Before you decide to demand anything from me as I know you had from other earlier let me tell you this.” Wilson closed his mouth and waited. “I am going to give you only two options. You can either listen to what I say and you will be fed. Or you can continue on, demand whatever you wish and I will turn the lights up and walk out of the door, I will not come back for six hours. Those are your options.” 

Wilson swallowed hard. He wanted to know what was going on but his stomach ached with hunger. “I want to be able to eat.” He finally said his raw dry throat not allowing anything more than a whisper. 

“Good choice.” He got up from his position. “I will be back in five minutes with a hot meal for you and water.” He left the room and came back as Wilson could only assume was five minutes. He set the plate and the steel cup down with a straw on a table in the room. He could smell chicken, steak and a biscuit. His mouth instantly began to water. He didn’t even know what day it was or how it had been that he had been taken, when the last time he had eaten. The man came back over and his eyes moved up to look at him even as it was a strain. “I am going to put you on your knees, I suggest for now that you sit back. I will warn you now, if you try anything I will punish you and you will go the next day without food. Nod your head once if you understand.” 

Wilson’s forehead creased as he thought on his words before he gave a slow nod. The man would be punishing him twice, if he tried anything with him. The man went behind him, taking his bound arms in hand and maneuvering him into an uncomfortable sitting position. 

“Lay the sides of your ankles against the floor, it will relieve some of the pressure.” Wilson did as what was suggested, not knowing if it was an actual command or not. He walked away once more and took a chair, setting it in front of Wilson. He then took the plate and the cup, setting the cup on the floor, but set the plate on his lap. Wilson licked his lips and swallowed as he saw steamed carrots also on the plate. The man put chicken on the fork and held it in front of his lips, feeding him as he could not just use it himself in his situation. He took the bite, his eyes nearly water at the juiciness of the meat. Half way through he was given some water, it was cool going down his throat. 

“Now, I am sure you are curious as to why you are here.” The man began as he was given another bite. He chewed then gave a slow nod. “I am going to tell you but if you speak before I say you can, you will not get the rest of the plate. Nod once if you understand.” Wilson swallowed hard then gave a single nod of understanding. In the ever so back of his mind had formed some insane idea, but he’s rejected that notion. “Wilson you are here because you have become part of the slave trade.” Wilson’s brow furrowed and his mouth opened but snapped shut after a moment, rage quickly building. “Uh-uh, ease that anger, it will only cause an outburst and an outburst will be punished.” He was tsked then informed. His breathing had increased and he swallowed, gritting his teeth. He waited. “Good.” The man praised before continuing, “You have been here three days, but this is your fourth night. You have been through a physical exam to see your health. You have been approved to move forward with your training. My name is Cain and I am going to be your trainer. I will allow you one question.” 

Wilson was seething and he knew it was obvious in his expression but he was still weak from lack of nutrition and sustenance, he had to play his cards right. “If I refuse?” Is not what he had wanted to ask, but the man seemed unsurprised.

“Each refusal and disobedience will come with it’s punishments. In time you will learn and I know you will push all of the boundaries you can. But I will also tell you I will do the same with you. I have no qualms over breaking your mind. I am to make you obedient and pliable. You are not my first slave and you will hardly be my last. If I have to shatter your mind and shred your will, I will do so. It is better to accept that this is your new life and we can begin your training as early as tomorrow.” 

“Fuck you!” Wilson snarled and lunged at the man, the chain stopped him but the plate was set aside swiftly then Wilson found himself on the floor on his stomach. The man’s heavy boot between his shoulder blades, keeping him down even as he tried to get up. He growled as his hip was kicked. “I won’t accept this!” He bellowed out. “I’ll kill you! No one kidnaps and insults Wilson Fisk in such a manner!” He continued as he fought his bonds. The booted foot held him down though. 

The man moved once Wilson panted, feeling worn out but still enraged. Sitting on his shoulders as he moved his legs up then clipped them to the arm restraints. His body now in a hogtie hold. Wilson heard the switch of a knife and struggled, but they increased when he felt the skirt fabric being ripped, starting at his knees. Wilson stilled completely. “Wait… Cain… Please…” His voice panting and rasping, tight with panic at being exposed. The knife didn’t stop cutting until the fabric was cut in half, laid out at his sides. 

“I will be back in the morning.” Cain said as he got up, moving the chair then taking the plate and cup with him as he turned the lights on all the way before closing the door. The lights were too bright, where he was, he could not escape the brightness even as he closed his eyes. 

When Cain came in next there were circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He came down and crouched as he had the night before. “If you do well today within a reasonable limit then I will allow you a blanket tonight. Think you have learned from last night.” Wilson only gave a nod. He was unhooked then moved into the same position as he had been in when he ate. Fisk waited then lunged again and caught the man’s forearm in his jaws, sinking his teeth in harshly as he snarled. The man grimaced but turned and wrapped his hand around Wilson’s jugular. Good luck choking me out, was what Wilson thought. But on the sides of his hand pressed together, closing together. He felt the pressure but after ten seconds he found he was beginning to get light headed, dizzy. Twenty seconds and the pressure was released, he sucked in breaths through his nose, as if he was starving for air. Then the grip got instantly tight and he released him as he gaped, trying to get air, finding it wasn’t enough. His eyes met Cain’s and he was waiting, watching. He began to struggle, to move away but the pressure only increased. His heart began to hammer in his chest. He was suffocating him! He let out a fearful whimper. 

The pressure slowly eased as Cain spoke. “Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Wilson found himself obeying, breathing in through his nose and out his mouth. Finally he was released and he panted for breath. “I told you Wilson fighting me will have consequences. Because you decided on biting me, you will not be receiving breakfast this morning.” Wilson’s stomach growled loudly in protest. “If you are well behaved then you will get breakfast and dinner. Lunch is given to those who are succeeding and flourishing in their training.” Wilson was looked over before Cain gave a nod. “I was going to start you today but I think to brand you would be proper for this day.” 

Wilson shook his head, as images of a hot iron as if he was cattle came into his mind. Cain reached into his pocket then jabbed him in the thigh. “No.. no brand..” He found himself slipping into darkness. 

Wilson woke sometime later with his right shoulder aching. He was bound once more in the same humiliating hogtie position. The lights were though once more dimmed. Cain came in and moved the chair in front of Wilson. It was the same food as the night before. The smell of food once more made his mouth water and his stomach growled, reminding him he has had so little to eat in several days. 

“Are you going to behave?” Cain asked as he set the food on the floor, crouching down in front of him. 

“Yes.” An edge of desperation in his tone that he didn’t at all like. 

“Good.” He got up and forced Wilson back into the kneeling position. “Fix your feet.” He was commanded, it was not a request. He did what the man wanted. He was able to eat the entire meal this time round. The man sat once again after disposing of the trash and with more water, he pulled a bottle from his pocket. “I am going to give you the option to take these,” He showed it to Wilson, “They are muscle relaxers. I want you to be able to sleep tonight without forcing you into unconsciousness as your training will begin tomorrow. I want you to be aware, alert and ready to learn.” 

“If I refuse?” Wilson asked the same thing he had the night before. 

“What was it I had said last time you asked that?” 

Redirecting by asking a question of his own, but Wilson answered with his head high. “That you had no issue over breaking my mind and will.” 

“Paraphrasing. I told you I would shatter your mind and shred your will if I have to. And that it is better to accept your new place in this life.” 

“I do not want this life.” Wilson stated blatantly. “People will look for me. You took the wrong person.” 

Again Cain seemed unfazed by his words, words he probably heard often from people who had been kidnapped and brought here. “You do not want the relaxers then?” 

“No I do not want the relaxers! Are you purposefully ignoring my words?” Wilson growled out. 

“Tomorrow will be different than it was today. I will expect you to follow commands.” He stood and put the chair back. “Refusing will come with consequences.” 

“Then consider this my official refusal.” Wilson informed him stubbornly. 

“Noted.” Was all Cain said before he turned the lights up and left. 

Wilson found after a few hours the position he was in was beginning to hurt. Cain had left him in an uncomfortable position, leaving him like this all night.. No, he could and would endure. This will not break him. 

At some point his eyes would not stay open any longer and his head nodded forward. He heard the door open not soon after it seemed he had gotten some sleep. He looked at the man with a defiant glare. His muscles ache though, burning in pain at the position he had been forced to stay in. Heart pounding in his chest from the lack of sleep and the near constant ache of the position. He watched the man set up two metal poles that screwed tight into the floor. He watched him set a large duffel bag on the table before he left and came back with a medium size travel closet. Cain had stated last night his training would begin. Cain went into the bathroom inside the room and filled a basin before coming back out. 

He came over to Wilson with yet another syringe in hand. “It is just a muscle relaxant. Make it easier to move you.” He explained as he pushed the contents into his thigh. He found after a few minutes his muscles eased then holding his head up was increasingly difficult until he no longer could hold up his head. His arms were the first things that were released, falling limply to his sides. Wilson was taller than this man, but he was still dragged over to the bars. Ankles secured then his arms were out stretched just under his wrists were secured to the thick metal bars, he wouldn’t be able to grip the bars with his hands. He was completely open and exposed. Vulnerable to whatever Cain wanted to do to him. He heard the movement of water then he watched him come over and bathe his skin, washing it of dirt and sweat. 

As he began to get feeling into his limbs he tested his bonds, but the poles and bindings were unmovable. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. He tensed when he felt a hand spreading his ass cheeks apart. “Hey!” He yelled as he felt something being pushed into his ass, a finger following in after it. The hand kept his ass cheeks apart clenching around the intrusion. A shocked gasp left him as the object pushed past his sphincter then stopped, the finger removing itself. He turned his head and saw out of the corner of his eye Cain was filling the largest syringe he had ever seen with water from a different basin. “What.. What is that? What is that for!” He fought as Cain came back over. He couldn’t see as he was behind him. 

Shocked groan left his chest as he felt water, warm water being pushed into him. “You are going to be cleaned out. You are receiving an enema.” He felt pressure build inside his lower abdomen as more was pushed into him. “Today you will receive three hundred milliliters and I will have you hold it for one to two hours.” The pressure stopped for a few moments then it increased again. Wilson let out a groan as pressure turned to pain.

“It hurts.. Stop!” He pleaded with the man.

“Relax your muscles.” He was instructed the tube was being pulled out then something else was pushed into his ass. It was a plug. He had pushed an anal plug into his ass to keep the water inside. 

Wilson shook his head. “The pain hurts, take it out. Too full..” 

“Wilson,” Cain came in front of him, “Relax your muscles. The cramping will only get worse if you do not ease and relax your muscles.” He shook his head, Cain gave a shrug. “Suit yourself Wilson.” He sat in the chair. 

He didn’t know how long had passed before the cramping got worse, increasingly painful, moving his body in what way he could to relieve the pressure but one wrong way caused tears to roll down his face. He shook his head, fists clenching as he shook with effort. Finally he gave up, letting his muscles relax on their own and the pain eased but the pressure stayed. 

After what he could assume was an hour Cain came over and pressed into his lower torso, Wilson hissed in pain. More pressing then he walked away to sit once more. “Aren’t you going to release it?” 

“No, you aren’t ready yet.” His eyes moved down to the book he had been reading. “I will give it another half hour. Then I will allow you to release it.” 

“I will be able to use the bathroom?” 

“Yes. Attempt anything and you will be severely punished.” 

Wilson would risk it. After he releases this inside his gut. Cain stood and he was released finally, rubbing his wrists he walked to the door that was opened for him. The plug was taken out and he sat. “Don’t force it out, you’ll cause severe damage to your body if you do.” 

Fisk did not want to cause damage especially since he was going to be rid of this place. When he was finished he washed his hands and took a look in the mirror. He looked terrible, obvious from lack of sleep, there was a faint bruise around his throat. He looked away with disgust and made his way through the door fully intending to run through the door to get out of this place. 

“Before you decide on running out, let me give you a choice.” Cain began, he didn’t know why he stayed but he did to listen. “You can run out those doors and be caught, either dragged back or put unconscious. You will be beaten, not by myself, but you will be beaten, the severity depends on his mood. You will be given medical treatment, a nights rest then your training will continue. Or you can kneel. You can kneel and the day will continue, no consequences will come from this conversation.” He nearly snarled at him until he interrupted him. “I am not telling you to kneel in front of me or do anything more than simply kneel. If you choose the former choice I will not stop you, but going to the bathroom by yourself will be revoked and you will be bumped to a single meal a day, which meal that is is up to myself.” 

Wilson began to walk away, his choices weren’t good. Four feet from the door and he sank down to his knees. Humiliation making his ears burn. He was so close. The consequences for the former, for running were high. He needed his strength and energy. 

“Good choice.” It was almost a praise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson loses his temper

Wilson closed his eyes and swallowed the sour taste, he had to play this game until he could get away. He didn’t know how long he had been kneeling but his legs were starting to go numb. He shifted uncomfortably. “Can I get up now?” He heard him shift and walk towards him until he was standing in front of him.

“You could have gotten up hours ago.” There was a hint of amusement in his tone as he looked down at Wilson.

Wilson snarled at him, “Seriously? You let me just sit here, uncomfortable and in pain?”

“Yes.” Cain stated coolly. “It is a good learning point.”

“On what?” Wilson snapped as he slowly got to his feet, limping as his leg still felt numb.

“That unless I state the amount of time for you to do a task or I tell you not to speak you may ask questions. You chose to kneel in silence.” Cain walked over when he finally sat rubbing his legs out. “When you are finished and you get the feeling back into your legs I want you to get down on your knees again.” Wilson’s eyes moved and glared at him. “I had told you that your training would continue if you chose not to go out that door. We can do something easy.” He explained to Wilson. He knew the position was easy but it would still test Wilson. He wanted to test his patience, his limit. How far he would be willing to be pushed. As he also knew corrections would have to be made for the new position.

Wilson stood, glaring at Cain. He hated all of this, despised what he was being forced to do. Having to choose his fate. Humiliation was seemingly part of his life until he could get away from this place, find out where he was then rain hellfire down on the people who humiliated him. Cain especially and those that kidnapped him in the first place. Wilson got to his knees, positioning his legs in the way he had previously forgotten to so that there would be less strain on his muscles.

Cain was in front of him. “Lift yourself up and spread your knees apart shoulder width.” Wilson did as Cain instructed, he settled himself again. “Now I want you to lean forward until your forehead touches the floor. You may use your hands to position yourself.”

Wilson’s lip curled into a snarl. “You want me to bow?”

“No. I want you to follow my instructions.” Cain told him firmly, but the tone of his voice never changed. Wilson used his hands to move down, touching his forehead to the floor. Again his ears burned with humiliation. “Now, bring your hands behind your back, folding them so that your elbows are bent and your right wrist is above your left.” Wilson ground his teeth but did as he was instructed. “Do not move. Go against this command and you will be reprimanded.” Cain informed him.

Wilson wasn’t going to until he felt something wrapping around his wrists. “What are you doing?” His head turned and his body moved with him to look at Cain.

Cain slapped his hip. “I told you not to move. Correct yourself now.” Wilson was irked by the slap, but he corrected himself, moving back to how he had been. “Good. Now I have bound your wrists so it will take some pressure off of having to remember to keeping your arms in this position for an extended period of time.” Cain lifted his now bound arms and ran his hand down his spine. “Now without lifting yourself up I want you to straighten your spine and relax your shoulders.” Wilson paused. He didn’t want this to continue. “Your time will not begin until you do as I instructed Wilson. That’s it. Good. Just a little more. Good,” Cain’s hand moved to his rear, “Keeping your butt down, straighten just a little more. Good. Now relax your shoulders.”

“I cannot..” Wilson ground out with strain and his shortening of patience.

“Having your shoulders tense will make it harder for you to breathe Wilson. Relax them. I know that you can do this task.” Cain told Wilson as he set his arms back down. It took a couple of minutes before his shoulders relaxed. “Good. I knew that you could achieve this. Now I want you to be honest with me as you go through this position. The longer you are in it the harder it will become.”

“I want to be able to go home.” Wilson surprised even himself by saying this want out loud.

“You no longer have a home until your training is over and you are sold to a Master Wilson.” Cain’s words were harsh. Wilson snarled about to lift himself up. “Move from that position and you will receive five lashes at the end of your session. Every time you disobey my command to not move you will receive another five. If you swear or swear at me you will receive ten.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Wilson finally snarled out and lifted himself. “I am not doing this. You cannot make me do this. I had told you last night I refuse. Consider this my reaffirming that refusal.”

Cain found his trigger. Wilson had been compliant until he had stated that truth. Cain stepped forward and with an open hand he slapped him across the face. He watched Wilson blink, the shock wearing off and he snarled at him again.

“Fuck-” Wilson began but Cain didn’t allow him to finish his sentence as he slapped him again, same cheek.

“Son of-”

Another slap to his face.

“How-”

Another slap.

“Stop-”

Another slap.

“Fucki-”

Another slap.

“Let m-”

Another slap.

Wilson spat at him. So he slapped him again. When he looked at Cain again he saw the rage.

“I-”

Another slap.

“will-”

Another slap.

“Fuck-”

Another slap.

“-ing-”

Another slap.

“kill-”

Another slap.

“you!”

Another slap.

He watched as Wilson moved to get ready to get up and he slapped him again, harder. He watched confliction cross Wilson’s eyes, seemingly debating on how to proceed. “Currently you are to receive seventy-five lashes. If you apologize for your outburst then I will drop it to fifty. If you apologize and go back to your session without any more outbursts then I will drop it to thirty-five. But if you have another outburst then you will receive the full seventy-five lashes and you will lose dinner privilege tonight. The choice is yours Wilson.”

His cheek was smarting, Wilson had no experience with being whipped so he could not say how he would endure the pain. To go another night without any food, would not be ideal. But to swallow his pride and self respect to apologize when he did not believe he was in the wrong for any of this nonsense.. He wondered if he could negotiate lowering the number. “What more would I have to do to lower the amount of lashes?” He questioned slowly.

“I will lower it to twenty-five if you agree to be compliant for the rest of the week. If you have an outburst then at the end of the week you will receive the fifty as well as whatever other lashes you have collected. Today is Tuesday. Your rest days are Sundays. Meaning your week ends on Saturday. Do you think you can be compliant?” Cain asked him.

Wilson’s lips thinned. That was four days. He didn’t even know if he could get through today, nevermind the rest of the week. Thirty-five did not seem like a lot, but to be whipped.. Wilson swallowed.

“I am sorry for my outburst. It was wrong and out of line. I should have spoken of my struggle with my words instead of acting out. I will be compliant for the week. Please forgive my outburst..” Wilson waited with bated breath.

“Alright Wilson. I accept your apology. If you do not have anymore outbursts today then you will only receive twenty-five lashes. I will assist you into getting back into position as your hands are still bound.”

Wilson didn’t even want the twenty-five but it seemed like he would not be able to get the lashes any lower than what it was at currently. He was assisted into straightening his spine again, his rear pushed down. At least the floor was clean..

He didn’t know how long had passed before his spine and shoulders began to ache. He ignored it. Still too stubborn to admit that this was hard for him to do. Finally his spine and shoulders began to feel as if they were on fire. “Can I get up now?” Wilson huffed out, his chest was becoming tight.

“No you may not.”

Wilson frowned. “It is getting harder for me to breathe.”

“Relax your shoulders Wilson.”

“I cannot…”

“Why can’t you?”

Wilson had the urge to tell him off but instead told him the truth. “Relaxing them sets the muscles on fire.”

“Relax your muscles Wilson. I am not letting you up yet. If you make yourself faint then you will come to in that position. Relax your shoulders.”

Wilson frowned further. He would let him pass out.. But he would still be in this position.. Slowly he forced himself to relax his shoulders out of sheer will. There was a small gasp that left him and his eyes closed as he bit back a whimper that wanted to rise in his throat. A sharp intake of breath when his thigh was slapped hard.

“I told you to be honest with me Wilson, holding in your sounds is not honesty. The next time you lie I will add five to your lashes.”

“That’s not fair!” Wilson was about to move then remembered the punishment for it. His shoulders bunching in his outcry. His breath becoming tight and he forcibly relaxed his shoulders again he bit back the whimper.

“Thirty lashes.”

His negotiation was for nothing if he gets back to thirty-five.

“Relax your shoulders and put your butt down. Keep your spine straight Wilson.”

Wilson let out a frustrated sound, keeping his spine straight as Cain wanted it was part of the damned problem. Half a whimper left him before he bit it back.

“Thirty-five lashes.”

“Fuck.” Wilson swore. Then he suddenly remembered. “No, that’s not-”

“Forty-five lashes.”

“Dammit, I said no. That wasn’t meant towards you.”

“Doesn’t matter Wilson. You have a better vocabulary than that.”

“I was frustrated. I am frustrated. I am going to swear on occasion.”

“And you will be reprimanded for it. I give you choices Wilson but these are my rules. I told you swearing will have a reprimand of ten lashes. You swore therefore you earned yourself another ten lashes.”

“Cain, please.. I cannot handle forty-five. I am doing my best.”

He felt a hand caress over his shoulders. “You may not be able to handle it but you will take it. You will learn from your punishment or you will face a more severe punishment in the aftermath of it. You will learn from your mistakes Wilson. Currently you are still to receive dinner, keep that in mind.” His hand continued to smooth over his shoulders and his shoulders began to relax again. Wilson closed his eyes and let the whimper fall past his lips, half on the edge of a whine. “That’s it. Now talk to me. What are you feeling? Tell me how this position is affecting you physically.”

Wilson swallowed hard. “My shoulders burn, like my muscles are overworked at keeping them in the relaxed state. My spine aches and feels as though it is cramping. My forearms itched from being bound. It feels like my knees, calves and tops of my feet can feel every individual fiber of the rug below me, as well as my forehead.. My face feels like it has an itch but I know it doesn’t.” He told him everything.

“Good. That’s good. I am dropping you down to forty. Now tell me what this is doing to you mentally. Emotionally.”

Wilson’s brow knitted together. “I.. I do not know how to explain it.. I feel humiliated.. I feel vulnerable and too exposed which is making me uncomfortable and because I feel humiliated I feel rage at you because you are humiliating me. I feel wrong..”

Cain reached under Wilson and pushed a finger between his folds. He felt Wilson go rigid. “Easy, no, relax. I will not do anything further. But you need to relax.”

“Cain.. I.. Cain, stop.. I- Don’t touch me..” Wilson was conflicted, his skin burned with a blush.

Cain slapped his hip. “Do not tell me what to do Wilson. You hold no power here. If I wanted to I could push my finger inside of you and there is little to nothing you can do about it. If I wanted to raise your hips and rape you, I could.” Wilson began to shake. “But I won’t. If I tell you I will do something then I will do it. If I tell you I won’t do something then I won’t. You must trust me Wilson. I will guide you and teach you. I will as I have stated before if I have to I will shatter your mind and shred your will. I do not wish to do that, but I am capable of it. Do not doubt that Wilson. You are not my first and you shall not be my last.” He didn’t move his finger. “Now you will relax. I can stay like this all day. You can either relax or you can continue to struggle until you decide to relax for me.” 

It was gradual, but Wilson ever so slowly relaxed for him. Another half whine whimper leaving him. “That’s good. Just a little more. Good, Wilson, good.” Cain praised. “Now breathe, no, slow even breaths. That’s it.” This was the second time the fight left Wilson after he was in some way exposed or in this case touched the man in a place he was clearly ashamed of. Mentally he noted it. But it would not be a tactic he would use often as then Wilson will anticipate it. Ten minutes passed when Wilson spoke quietly.

“Is there anyway to reduce my punishment?”

“No. You are going to receive forty lashes.” Cain informed him and he watched and felt Wilson’s body tremor. “I can talk you through what is going to happen so that you are prepared for what steps will be taken. If you fight me in the process of these steps I will double your punishment and cut your meal privilege in half, is this understood?”

“I understand.. I would like to know…”

“What would you like to know?”

“I would like to know the steps taken for my punishment.”

“I will secure you to the poles as you had been this morning, though they will be more spread out so that your arms are outstretched. I will use a cloth with disinfecting alcohol, letting it cool and dry over your back before I bring the whip out and whip your back.” Wilson’s breathing increased slightly. “When your lashes are done I will clean your back, have you sit and you will receive dinner.” Cain removed his finger and Wilson jerked, but as he stood his body relaxed back into position. He unscrewed the poles and screwed them into the floor further apart.

As he moved to gather the supplies he heard Wilson’s panicked breathing. How he audibly swallowed and gagged slightly. He moved over to him and raised his upper body up so that he was sitting. “Look at me Wilson, slow your breathing down. In through your nose, out through your mouth. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Slower. No, don’t look over there. Look at me. That’s it. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Slow breaths.In then out.” His breathing slowed and the panic slowly eased away. But he could still practically taste it in the air.

He wondered if whipping him would be Wilson’s breaking point. All new slaves had their breaking point, realization that this was all real and that this was their new life.

For some it was the capture itself. Other the kneeling and poses that made them realize. A few it was their first real harsh punishment. Then other few that realization came when they were tattooed or branded.

His last trainee, their realization and breakdown happened as he was being tattooed. Begged Cain to stop, to release him. Give him anything he wanted. Cain was allowed to be there when the man was branded by his Master. Sobbing thank-you’s and how loved he felt to be graced with a brand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson receives his punishment. Gets terrible news and has an exam.

He released his arms. “Come Wilson,” Cain began to walk towards the bars and Wilson stayed. He turned around and saw how Wilson’s bottom lip trembled. He went over him and back handed him. “When I give you a command you follow it Wilson.” He chastised. “What did I tell you would happen if you fought me Wilson?” His tone firm.

“..But I’m-”

“What did I tell you?” He took a step towards him and he recoiled back.

“I… I.. can’t.. Cain I can’t…” Tears slid down his face.

There it was. Wilson’s breaking point.

“Eighty and your meal privilege is halved.” He took another step towards him and again he recoiled back.

“I can’t..! Cain I can’t!” He was raising his voice now. “Please do not make me! I am begging you! Do not make me do it! I can’t do it!” He was scrambling back until his back hit the wall. A panicked sound left his chest.

“One hundred and twenty.”

Wilson turned and dry heaved, on his hands and knees as he dry heaved again. The full breakdown beginning. Spit coming down from his mouth as he began to cry, shaking as he struggled to breathe and heave at the same time. He watched as he slowly urinated himself. His head shook as he tried to move away.

As he staggered to his feet he wrapped his hand around Wilson’s throat and slammed him into the wall. The terrorized sound that left his chest pleased Cain but he didn’t show it. The mask stayed. “You have one of two options. You could take your whipping and get half of your dinner tonight or I will use your body for two hours and you will get your full meal privilege back as well as a shower. The choice is yours Wilson.” He watched as Wilson’s thighs clenched together and he tensed dramatically. “One tap on my arm for the whipping and two taps for the use of your body.”

Wilson raised his trembling hand and tapped his forearm once, his arm falling back down. He released him and he collapsed gasping for air.

“Get up and walk over to the poles.” Cain commanded him and he slowly did so. “Spread your legs and arms out.” Again Wilson did as he commanded. He secured him tightly. He cleaned his back as well as the inside of his thighs since he had peed on himself. He walked in front of him. “Look at me.” Wilson followed his command. “I am going to give you sixty lashes tonight and you will still only receive half of your meal tonight. But if you behave over the next fortnight I will give you a significant reward. If you’re willful and mouthy to me in any way I will make you take the full one hundred and twenty lashes as well as no meal at the end of it. Do you understand?”

Wilson nodded quickly. “Yessir, I do, thank you Cain..! I will behave.”

“I know that you will.” He paused as he waited for Wilson to relax. “Do not clench your jaw as you can crack teeth that way. I expect you to be honest with me. What happens when you are not honest with me?”

“I get five lashes added to my whipping for lying.”

Cain walked away from him. He took the short whip out. The first sound out of Wilson was a surprised gasp, grunts and hisses met his next strikes. He didn’t change his pace nor the force of his strikes. The first whimper happened around the twelfth strike. The throaty whine ten after that. He attempted to pull on the polls at forty. The fight or flight instinct rose but died down into a scream at fifty. From fifty to sixty Wilson screamed for him. When he was finished he gathered his supplies and began to carefully clean his back. “Easy, Wilson, I am cleaning your back then I will be applying the salves to your back.” He heard the broken little whimper that came from his chest. “It will sting but you will heal better with the salves.”

After he had applied the salves Wilson looked beyond exhausted. “Cain.. Can I ask you something? Though it is more of a request…”

Cain thought about it for a moment before he nodded. “What is it you would like to request Wilson?”

“Can I be not hogtied tonight? Maybe even a blanket?” His voice was low and his gaze did not meet Cain’s.

“I will agree on your not being tied tonight. But you have not earned a blanket yet Wilson. Perhaps if you are good over the next couple of days you can earn a blanket to sleep with.” Cain let him have that as a reward to go for. Wilson may need rewards to motivate him. His punishments would have to become more severe with each new privilege and reward. Normally Cain didn’t use such harsh measures, but Wilson was almost hard set on being defiant against him. “Tonight I will only shackle your arms.” Cain finished and released him. “I will get your meal.”

“.. I’m not hungry..” Wilson looked down at the floor. “I am just tired.”

“Alright, go lay down then on your stomach.” He was not going to force him to eat, if Wilson refused the meal then he would not get it. He was told he would get half of his meal and his refusal was his choice. Wilson walked over and laid down on the floor, Cain locked the collar around his throat then he shackles his arms after he set a couple of strips of gauze over his back so that Wilson did not rub the salves off of his body. Once Wilson was settled he turned the light off for him to sleep.

After he closed the door it was automatically secured and he began making his way to his apartment on site. He was almost to the stairs when he heard the pounding of running feet. He turned, grabbing hold of a bicep and slamming the young male into the wall. He pressed himself against the male as he fought hard. “Move one more muscle and I will make sure I get you for an hour, off of the record.” He growled into his ear. The man became still. When he saw Morris he shoved the male towards him. “Make sure that doesn’t happen again or that you can actually keep up.” Morris nodded several times and he left out the door.

Cain once inside his apartment he made his way to his fridge and took out the steaks inside. He went to his bathroom and started the shower. Steam filled the room as he got inside the large stall. His hand took the soap, lathering his hand before gripping his cock, hissing as he had been shoving this erection down all day. He could just see Wilson choking around his cock, gagging, eyes pleading for no more. It did not take him long to finish. He washed then made himself dinner and prepared strips for Wilson tomorrow’s dinner.

He has always been professional, separating his work from home, never fantasized about any of those he trained. Not even Captain fucking America. He was going to have to see the head of organization in the morning.

In the morning Cain was dressed and knocked on the Gistian’s door.

“Come in.” The male told him. Cain went in and closed the door. “Cain! What a pleasure to see you. How are you?”

“I am doing well my friend, but I am afraid that I did not come here for pleasure.”

“For business then? Yes, well let us get to it then.”

“As you know in my two hundred and seventy-three years working here for you, I have never desired a slave.”

“And you wish to acquire one now,” Gistian interrupted Cain as he spoke but he nodded to his question.

“Which slave did you wish to acquire?”

“The slave in which I am training currently sir.”

Gistian’s brow furrowed slightly. “The hermaphrodite? The rather large male hermaphrodite?” He held up his hand before Cain could give him a response. “His training is not even a week in. Are you sure this is the slave that you want to acquire?”

“Yes sir it is.” Cain saw potential in Wilson, but he didn’t want to see him in another man’s home but his own.

“Give me twenty-four hours to think about this. Come in tomorrow morning and I shall give you your answer. The slave of course will not be given any hint of this.”

“Gistian, my friend, you know I am not unprofessional. His day will continue as if we haven’t had this discussion. Thank you for your consideration.” Cain turned and left the office heading to the room where Wilson was. Like the other days it was left unlocked after he entered.

He turned the lights on and watched as Wilson came to.

Wilson looked at Cain, he was still quite tired. His sleep had not been restful in the least. He had turned many times as he had dreamed of his son Richard possessing him and exacting revenge on how he had treated his son as he had grown up. Cain removed the collar then helped him to his knees. His hand lifted his chin then tilted his face slightly to the side. He knew what he was looking at. His cheek was bruised from being slapped fifteen times yesterday. He released him and left the room. He stayed where he was, the consequences far outweighed anything he was capable of doing at that moment. When he came back in he could smell sausage and eggs. Wilson licked his lips as his stomach growled. He was helped up then he was kneeling again. He savored every bite he was given, drinking the juice he was given as well. He had regretted after only a couple of hours of not eating at least a little bit of food for dinner.

“Today you are going to continue to work on that position we worked on yesterday.” Wilson had hoped that Cain wouldn’t be making him practice that position again. That was what had caused all of that punishment yesterday. “Do not give me that look Wilson. Yesterday was of your own design. You decided to do the actions you did and they had consequences. It is a relatively easy position Wilson.”

Wilson lowered his gaze and nodded. “I will do my best.”

Cain forced him to look at him again. “Remember what I said Wilson, behave in the next couple of days and you will receive a blanket. Do well today and you will have a shower.”

A shower did sound good, showering was a privilege he did not think he would lose and now here he was. He gave a nod. He was allowed to use the bathroom then Cain applied new salves and gauze to his back. Wilson got to his knees, positioning himself with his forehead against the floor then he positioned his hands behind his back.

“Straighten your spine Wilson.” Wilson did so even as pain flared across his back, his whimper unhindered. “I know it hurts. Your spine needs to be straight Wilson, your time will not begin until it is.” His back felt as if it was on fire and bleeding. Wilson guessed even if it was he would still be doing this position. Finally his spine was straightened as well as his shoulders relaxed. “Good Wilson. You will have three hours in this position.” Wilson frowned at this but he said nothing. He wondered how long his training would take or if he would be in someone’s home before he even knew it. If that happened he would kill that person and escape, go to his organization and have this place burned to the ground. Cain he would take pleasure in having tortured as well as the head of this place.

After some time perhaps an hour or more his muscles felt like they were going to seize. He attempted to readjust his shoulders which helped and eased the pain marginally. What was he going to be doing the rest of the day if he was only in this position for three hours? Wilson let a sigh out, he supposed he would have to wait and find out as it wasn’t like Cain told him anything until he was required to do as the man said. It aggravated him to no end. But he had just been whipped sixty times yesterday; if he did not fulfill his promise and behave then he would be whipped a hundred and twenty times. His back was still sensitive and it hurt. He didn’t want that and he had to last two weeks. Wilson also really needed a shower. He wanted to be able to eat. More time passed and he had to use the bathroom, the juice from breakfast finally settling in his bladder. “Cain, I have to use the bathroom.”

“You may use it in a half hour.” Cain told him and he became aware of the sound of a page turning. Was he reading a book?

“I cannot hold it any longer though.” Wilson tried.

“You can either hold it until your time is over in now less than a half hour or you can choose to release it now while you are still in position.” Cain’s tone never changing.

Half of him wanted to just be the jackass and pee right there.

“But if you choose to release then this will be against your promise to behave and you will face the consequences.”

Wilson’s stomach fell as he was told that. “I will hold it..” He finally said in a quiet voice.

“Good choice.”

Putting his mind to do something else between the strain his body felt and holding in his urge to use the bathroom was difficult, but he had managed to begin to go through mentally list of old cars that he liked, alphabetically. He had gotten halfway through when he was interrupted.

“You did well Wilson.” He unbound his arms and helped him into an upright position. “Easy, now, being upright will take a couple of moments.” With a hand at the small of his back and got him up. “You may go to the bathroom. When you are back I will give you a rest period so that you can stretch some of your straining muscles.” As he got up he watched him and how he moved. He watched as he limped and swayed slightly, hissing as he moved. He heard the sound of him relieving himself, a sigh could be heard.

Wilson stood there for a while, taking a breath and assessing his aching body. The rest period was something he wanted badly. When he came out there was a cloth on the chair. “You are allowing me to sit?”

“Yes I am.” Cain told him and let him sit. “You have an hour. I will leave you for the hour.”

Wilson sat down in the chair, he didn’t think he would miss being able to sit in a chair. To suddenly think of it as a luxury. But Wilson was not going to complain nor voice his thoughts as it would probably be taken as slight and he would be whipped for any slight. He watched Cain leave. He sat, rubbing his legs out, his ankles and the bottoms of his feet. He turned and stared at the door for a few minutes, finally he got up and went over to the door. His hand hovered over the handle for several moments, then he finally shook his head and sat back down. The consequences far outweighed the reward right now. He also didn’t have the energy nor the stamina to run from wherever it was that he was located. For all he knew he could be in the middle of the desert, or in the mountains. Wilson leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

When Cain came back he noticed Wilson had fallen asleep, his head to the side on the back of the chair. In his hand was a small plate of food, he was breaking both his own personal rules and rules set up by the company. But Wilson had done well today, except near the end he had begun to feel uncomfortable and in pain and he had figured a way to self sooth himself, he did not talk back with him when he told him to wait until his time was up. Yes, informing him that he could not hold it in, but that was fixed and he did not fight or complain after he had settled once more. He knew if his request was approved he knew he could work with Wilson in breaking him down. He could find the submissive in him. It was just breaking down those walls.

“Wilson, wake up.” He waited as he stirred, his chest rising and falling quickly. “Your hour is not up yet.” Confusion came onto his features until he gave him the plate of food.

He looked at the food, licked his lips then he took the plate. “Thank you..” He remembered what Cain had told him about lunch meals. He was not going to question why he was being given a lunch. He ate in silence, enjoying the meal as his stomach had begun to tighten in hunger, he had felt it in his sleep. He was not looking forward to what Cain had planned for him next. He enjoyed the rice and steak. It was a small amount but it was enough.

When he was finished he was given a couple more minutes and another bathroom break. He did not necessarily have to use it but he took the time anyways. When he came back out there was a cushion on the floor that certainly had not been there earlier. He looked to Cain who was setting a couple of books up next to the chair he had been in.

“You will kneel until this evening. You will kneel for two hours then you will be given five minutes to stretch your legs out and stand. You will continue this until evening comes.”

Well that was not terrible. It was better than being in that other position again. Still kneeling for hours on end was not something he wanted to do either. He was still near the doorway of the bathroom, apparently long enough for Cain to stop what he was doing and look at him. “Is there a problem?” Wilson was still hesitant but he moved towards the cushion and knelt. Remembering how he was to keep his feet and ankles so that they were not stressed or damaged. Hissing as he straightened his spine. Cain came over and pulled his shoulders back as his other hand was between his shoulder blades. The adjustment made him sit straighter, almost as if he was proud of the position he was in. But he wasn’t. “Now lay your hands palms flat on your thighs. Good. Now you will keep your head and eyes forward.” Wilson ground his teeth but did so.

After some time Wilson spoke as Cain had not told him to be silent.

“May I ask a question?” Wilson’s tone not hiding how irked he was.

“You may.”

“Why is it that you have me kneeling so much?”

“The resting or waiting position for a slave is to kneel unless their Master deems them to do something else. If that is the case then it is for the Master to teach them differently.” Wilson frowned at this information. “In time the position will become natural and easy for you to perform.”

“There is nothing natural about it.” Wilson countered sourly.

“As I said, in time it will  _ become _ natural to you. If not natural then it will be easy for you to perform.”

Wilson had his periods of rests, when evening came around he was given dinner. After dinner he expected Cain to leave. “You have thirty-two minutes. After that whether you are clean or not the water will be turned off.” His shower.

“Yessir.” He walked into the bathroom and left it only ajar. Wilson had washed first, thoroughly. He was careful of his back though. Then he stood under the hot spray, enjoying the water and the steam that enveloped him. In just the days he had been here he had lost weight from lack of food and sleep. He got out of the shower, drying himself carefully off as he ached. He came out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Cain watched him come out with the towel, he seemed more at ease. Walking over he removed the towel, Wilson let out a small sigh as he was then led to the spot. He was collared and once more hogtied. “Must I be in this position again? I did as I was supposed to.” He complained.

“Yes, you did, hence why you were able to take a shower Wilson. I only relieved you of that position last night because of your wounds, nothing more.” Cain stated plainly. He began to leave and Wilson spoke again.

“Wait.. Can I get a blanket tonight? Please?” He could see the small amount of desperation in his face and voice.

He shook his head and watched as Wilson’s expression fell. “No, I had told you this morning you would receive a blanket if you are well behaved in the next couple of days.” He walked back over to him and crouched, taking the chain for the metal collar around his throat and pulling up so that it lifted the man up, metal biting into his skin as he did so. “If you keep asking me though I will remove it from one of your rewards completely, is this understood?”

Wilson nodded quickly as he looked at him. “Yes sir I understand. I will not ask again.”

Cain touched Wilson’s cheek, he jerked away from him. Cain dragged him forward taking his chin in a firm grip. “Do not do that again or I will make you jerk away for an actual reason.” Wilson’s throat worked as he looked at him wide eyed, fear creeping into those blue eyes of his. His hand moved to his cheek again, Wilson flinching but not daring to move away from him. “I believe you will keep this. A reminder.” He patted the bruise lightly twice and Wilson whined softly. He was learning. He released the chain then walked out of the room, shutting the light off before he left.

Once back in his apartment he made himself dinner, showered then did some work on his laptop. Once his work was finished he went to bed. In the morning he saw Gistian.

“Please, sit Cain.” Gistian gestured to the chair in front of his desk. He did sit. “So on your request, unfortunately I have to deny it. I already have a few bidders for quarter of a million. That is without even knowing who he is. You will have to bid fairly for him. Which I am sure will be no issue for you.” 

Cain wasn’t surprised by the decision, Wilson was a rare specimen. “I understand and no it will be no issue.” He rarely spent money on himself. 

“A month is when his auction is going to be. He will also need to have some penetrative experience.” Cain frowned slightly. “Is that an issue?”

“No, I can work on it. I will just have to speed up his training. He freaks out as it is if he is even touched. But I will up his rewards as well as his punishments. There is one small factor that I would like to discuss with you.”

“Please do.”

“His food intake needs to be three meals a day, lunch can be small, but he has lost a significant amount of weight since being here at the facility. His focus is altered and he gets less sleep. Training him is still doable but I would rather not set him up for failure if his auction is to be so soon.”

Gistian thought on it a moment before nodding. “You have a point. I will allow it. I want him to start penetrative training after the weekend.”

“I can start that.” He stood and gave his friend a nod.

“The twentieth of next month.” Gistian informed him before Cain left.

Cain went and prepared Wilson breakfast then walked into the room, turning the light on. The man looked at him with tired eyes. Getting him into position and giving him his breakfast before allowing him to use the bathroom. He looked at his back and allowed him a short shower before he was putting more salves over his wounds. His breath catching in what he could geuss was a reaction to how cold the salves were. 

“Wilson, I want you to kneel as you did last evening.” He instructed him. Wilson did as he was told and he helped him straighten his spine. “Now, I have some things I am going to be open with you about.” Wilson’s eyes were on him. “Eyes straight forward.” He corrected himself. “Now I have been informed that you will be going to auction in a month. This means that your training is going to become more intense.” He watched as his chest rose and fell a couple of breaths quicker. He watched Wilson open his mouth. “You may not speak.” He closed it. “Now I will still ease you into each position it just means you will be doing more with each day. I am now required to do penetrative training with you. If you break position Wilson you will receive five slaps.” Wilson’s mouth closed again and his chest rose and fell faster. “Penetrative training was going to happen eventually but now it just has to be moved up. This also means that your rewards will also be more frequent as you do well in your training. Your punishment still stands though Wilson. If you do not behave then you will be whipped one hundred twenty times. Today for now you will continue kneeling and the position I have been having you do the last couple of days.” Confliction, fear and anger crossed Wilson’s face. Cain walked in front of Wilson then lifted his chin so that he looked at him directly. “For now Wilson do your best to focus on the training at this moment. Clear your mind and relax. If you begin to panic too much then I will give you a small sedative to relax you.” 

“Can I have it now?” Wilson asked. “I will not be able to simply calm myself.”

Cain regarded him for a moment before nodding, going into his pocket and pulling out a small pill. “Open and put your tongue out.”   


Wilson felt ridiculous putting his tongue out but he knew it was the only way he was getting the pill. It was placed on his tongue and he dry swallowed it. “Do you need any water?” Wilson shook his head. “Good.” Cain moved and stood to the side. “Now correct yourself.” Wilson refocused and straightened his spine as well as looking forward once more.

Cain was looking at applications for others that would require training soon as much as he enjoyed training Wilson his training would end in a month’s time and he will be either his or he will be someone else’s slave. As much as he wanted Wilson he knew that this was part of the job. A couple hours pass and he sees Wilson begin to not off. “Wilson.” He hears him breathe in quickly then out slowly. 

“I am awake.”

“Good.” Cain went back to his applications then was surprised when he saw an email attachment from Gistian. He was surprised to find that it was the list of potential buyers. His name was also on the list. But he knew most of these buyers either from previous sales or from their reputation. Looking over at Wilson he knew that he was going to have to start his penetrative training today. Setting the tablet aside on off mode he touched Wilson’s shoulder. “I want you to stay like this until I come back.” Sexual service was going to have to be the main components of his training now.

Leaving he picked up several chests of things as well as the thicker poles for Wilson. He was going to fight him on his new training regimen. Getting near the door he set everything aside outside the door. Opening the door he carried only a single box with him and behind him two men wheeling in a bed.

Wilson looked over and was confused by the bed that was wheeled then it slammed into him what the bed could mean, but the pill kept him calm despite his panicked state. Then the men left after securing the bed to the floor. “Wilson come here.” Cain spoke to him calmly and in a soothing tone. He didn’t want to.  _ 120 whips. _ Wilson stood on shaking legs. “Get on.” Wilson did so and found the material beneath soft yet firm. “Come forward until your butt is off the edge.” Confused but he complied solemnly. Cain came around his left side and placed his hand into a wrist shackle at his side. His panic now starting to rise through the fog. His right wrist was shackled. “Kick me Wilson and you will receive that whipping, kick me with the other as well and it will be doubled.” His legs were lift and his knees were bent, his then stirrups placed at his ankles then locked. He was shaking. He was given a thick sheet and it was placed over his belly then up over his knees then a modified jockstrap was placed on him and brought his cock and balls up. Now he was completely exposed. Cain left for only a moment when he was back with a chair. He couldn’t see the box but it also doubled as a table. Wilson felt sick to his stomach. “Alright Wilson, I am going to insert two lubricated fingers into your vagina. Just try to stay relaxed.” Wilson shook his head but Cain wasn’t looking at him. Wilson cried out more in shame than pain or discomfort. “You are alright Wilson, you are doing good. When did you break your hymen?” Wilson began to cry, memories flooding back to him. “Wilson, come on now, you are alright.”

“Eight. I was eight.” He said quietly.

“Horseback riding? Riding your bike?”

“My bike.”

“Alright good. You are doing fantastic.” He could feel the two digits go further into him he gasped when they began moving. He wanted to close his legs, make him stop. He was literally powerless to stop Cain. He moved his head to the side and looked at the wall as he could feel his body begin to react to stimulation. Then his fingers after several moments were out. “Alright Wilson you are going to feel something being inserted then you are going to feel a bit uncomfortable.” Wilson could not see but he could vaguely see what looked like a light through the thick sheet. That distracted him for a moment until he felt something extremely cold push into his vagina. His legs shook as he gasped for breath. “Easy now, take a deep breath and exhale slowly.” As he did so he heard clicking and he felt his vagina being opened. It dawned on him now that he was having an exam. He was going to be open and exposed for several minutes. “You will feel a bit uncomfortable for a few minutes.” He felt things swab against his cervix and at the end of his vagina he let out a small groan at the scraping. “Alright Wilson you are done.” The device was closed and gently pulled out. He was cleaned up and dried. The sheet was pulled down over him. “You did exceptionally well Wilson. I will be right back. When I get back you may shower and have lunch.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson briefly thinks of his son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Cain left the room with his supplies as he exited he was nearly barreled over by Thomas. He gave the man a chiding look. “Slow down. Why are you in such a rush?”

Thomas was panting slightly. “Gistian wants to see you immediately.”

Cain gave the man a nod but went back inside the room releasing Wilson as he did not know how long Gistian would keep him. "Go on and take a shower. Then we'll work on that face down position." Wilson nodded and Cain waited until he heard the shower running then headed to Gistian’s office.

“You sent Thomas to have me see you? What is so urgent?”

“This has unfortunately gone over my head, but Fisk’s auction happened just ten minutes ago. I put your bids in, but you were out bought. He is to be transported tomorrow.”

Cain’s brow furrowed. “Tomorrow? He knows a couple of basic forms and even kneeling is troublesome for him still at times.” Stopping as Gistian’s hand raised up.

“I explained these things. It did not seem to matter. The buyer seems to not care as well.” Gistian sounded tired which meant he had really tried to drive his point home and was brushed off or ignored completely. “As I said this is out of my hands.”

Cain let out a rough sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. “I literally told him this morning he would be auctioned off in a month.”

“Then you will have to correct that or don’t, that is a choice up to you.” Gistian waved his hand dismissively. “That is all.”

Cain got to the door and where all of his prepared tools were for Wilson’s previous plans for his training but now that was moot. He took everything back then walked into the room where Wilson sat on the floor, dried off and clean. He debated whether or not to inform Wilson and because of his previous reaction he decided against it. He would inform him in the morning. 

“Alright, we are going to work on a new position.” He informed Wilson as he went towards him. “It is similar to the position you were in last night but it's a more modified version. Get on your knees, keep your knees shoulder width apart. Your forehead then rests on the floor. No your arms aren’t going behind your back. Do not make assumptions Wilson, listen to what I say. Good. Now lay your hands with palms down stretched above your head. Good.” He walked over to Wilson. “Straighten your spine and relax. Good, that’s good.” He knelt down and ran his fingers down Wilson’s spine.

Wilson shivered as Cain’s fingers ran down his spine. He wondered why Cain decided on changing the position of what was originally stated. “How long will I have to stay in this position?”

“Two hours.” Out of his peripheral vision he could see Cain get up from his position and walk away. Two hours, he could do that. Cain has had him in positions for longer. He had a month before he was going to be sold to some stranger. He will kill that stranger. He will kill the man that thinks he can control him and have him under their thumb. Having his back stretched out and exposed in this manner had him in a state of unease as well as having his genitalia exposed. Though in the next month he was going to experience worse. As he was going to go through sexual training.

Two hours was hard to get through as his muscles kept bunching. He had to remember that Cain would let him pass out. “You can get up now and sit.” Wilson moved and sat. “You will be getting dinner tonight and you can take another shower in the morning.” 

Wilson wondered why he was being so generous, it did make him suspicious of his actions, what may come he would just have to wait for. For now he will live for what is in the moment and relax. 

“Alright, I want you to kneel.” 

That was short lived relaxation, an internal sigh made as he got into the kneeling position. Cain came beside him putting a hand on his lower back and one on his shoulder and pulled his shoulders back making him sitting even straighter even though his posture was already near perfect. Near perfect was not good enough. 

_This is how Richard must have felt._ Wilson’s brow furrowed and he frowned at himself. This was not a time to think of his son. Though wasn’t it, since his son would be in charge of his company. Richard was a good businessman but he did not have the spine for his work. Perhaps by some miracle he has not screwed his business up and has kept his assets afloat and profiting. Though without his firm hand perhaps Richard has let him down. It would not have been the first time that his son had let him down, but until he was free he could not just make assumptions. He let out a small breath, not letting on that he was thinking of his son as he could guess the response he would get if he spoke about him. 

“What is it Wilson?” Cain asked as he looked up from his tablet and to Wilson.

Damn Cain’s perception. “I was thinking of the training that I will be forced to endure. I was simply calming myself. Willing myself to focus on the here and now instead of later.”

Cain gave an approving nod. “Good, that is a good thing to concentrate on. Do not work yourself up to what may be coming.” He looked down at the tablet. “When I leave to get your dinner you will remain kneeling.” Wilson gave a nod before the position was as it was supposed to be. After ten minutes he got up to make him some cut up pan seared steak and white rice. As Wilson ate he filed his report, making sure to include the fact that he was unhappy with Wilson’s progress and how inadequately prepared he was for a Master outside of the facility. Explaining that he was still willful and defiant though he had been tempered down with a punishment but that would only rise again with someone new so soon taking him into their home. When Wilson was through eating he had him kneel for a couple of hours so that his food would settle. "Alright I'm going to have you do the position you had done this afternoon."

Wilson huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. He walked up to him and slapped him with the back of his hand. Wilson flinched and his breathing increased a little for several seconds, fists clenched and unclenched for several moments before his breathing normalized and he looked at Cain. "Will that be your sign of noncompliance Wilson?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, I apologize."

"Get up and into position." Wilson got up and went to where Cain was pointing to on the floor, Cain watched as Wilson actually got the position correct. Especially since it was only his second time performing the position. He had even done the position nearly perfectly the first time. He decided praise was not necessary this time, since he had no idea where Wilson was going he wasn't getting praise for the rest of the night. Just as he walked over to his chair a notification came up on his tablet. 

**Six a.m Wilson Fisk is to be ready.**

An internal sigh was let out as he crossed his legs at the knee. **He will be ready and waiting.** Cain responded back to Gistian.

Cain began flipping through possible new slaves that he could train. He opted in for a few but it was always a wait to see who Gistian chose to train each slave. After that he opened up other reports he was sent and began responding to those. Two hours passed, Wilson began to make noises, signaling he was beginning to reach his limit. But he was going to push past those limits. "You have one more hour Wilson. I want you to be silent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson is shown that Jack is the boss and willing to hurt him. Wilson experiences his first forced orgasm. His training begins.

Something was wrong. Wilson was aware but he wasn't awake. Distantly he could hear a man speaking, but it was as if he was underwater. He felt cotton against his skin as he moved. He was clothed. So he had been drugged while he had been asleep. Was Cain no longer training him? Was he moved to a new room better suited to his new training. The surface beneath him was hard, his head was on the floor. Coming more into consciousness he attempted to move his legs and found he could move his legs under him. Finally he could feel the cold sharp bite of handcuffs around his wrists. Hearing a door close brought his attention to the fact he was in fact blindfolded. Wilson was sitting on his knees with his arms outstretched in front of him, he was shackled to the floor. The blindfold was removed the brightness of the room has him hissing from the sudden change. It took him several moments to adjust, when he did so though he looked to his right where he had felt the brush of fingertips against his skin.

Blinking he was confused at the man he saw. Roman? Jack Roman, a man he had worked with on several occasions and had good dealings with. "Ro-"

"No. You will only call me Master." Jack corrected him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked angrily as he pulled on the cuffs. 

"I did not think you were this dim. But I will explain. I saw your listing in the market. I saw what you were listed as an intersex male. I pushed for your auction, I out bid my competitors and now you are in my home. You are my slave." His voice was calm and smooth just as he remembered all of their encounters to be. This was different. He was standing over Wilson.

Wilson's lips raised as he snarled out at him. "I belong to no one! Release me!" He watched as Jack shrugged his shoulders slightly then he was being released, just as he was about to lunge at the man he was kicked to the floor, onto his stomach. His right wrist was grabbed and a booted foot was placed between his shoulder blades. "No," was all Wilson could mutter out as he heard and felt the sickening pop of his shoulder being dislocated. He could not help the sound of pain that left him. So that was how this was going to go.

"I have no qualms over hurting you. I will actually take great pleasure in hurting you. The more you behave the less likely you are to be beaten, whipped or hurt. Is this understood?"

"Yes, I understand." His arm was moved half an inch and pain flared through his arm and shoulder. "Yes, I understand, Master." He ground out.

"On your knees." His arm was released and he sat up so that he was kneeling. He bit his tongue as his shoulder was put back into place. He was going to give Jack the satisfaction of hearing him groan in pain. "Now we are going to do things the easy way or the hard way. If you fight me then I will whip you til you bleed. It would be a shame for me to have to whip you so soon but I will. I will not tolerate any talk back nor will I tolerate any attitude from you. As soon as you defy me I will lock you down and whip you until you bleed. A second defiance and I will whip you until you can no longer scream. You have had enough training to know how to do basic moves as well as knowing where your place is to be. Did your trainer have you call him Master?"

Wilson shook his head. Jack was laying it out in simple terms what would happen to him if he disobeyed. Wilson had taken sixty lashes, none of which had made him bleed. If he did not bleed at sixty then he did not know how many he would have to endure before he bled. He could only assume that Jack did not mean the first sign of blood either. 

"Then you will simply have to remind yourself to address me as Master. I will correct each of your mistakes when you do not use my correct title." Jack told him matter-of-factly. 

"I will do my best, Master." Wilson refused to look at him. 

"Good, now get up." Wilson stood, he was taken by his upper bicep and lead to another room, a bedroom nearly straight from where he had been kneeling. "You have five minutes to shower. I will be back in five minutes." Wilson did not waste any time, turning the shower on and it got to a hot temperature quickly. Taking off his shirt and his pants he set them on the sink counter before getting under the hot spray, adjusting it so that it was at the right angle as he took the bottle of soap on the shelf and began to wash himself thoroughly. Just as the five minutes were up he turned off the shower and got out. Jack was already waiting for him with a towel. "Make sure _all_ of you is dry." It was an odd thing to say as he always dried all of himself but he did so anyways. Setting the towel aside when he was through. "Follow me. Keep your eyes to the floor until we are out of the room." Averting his gaze to the floor was humiliating but Cain had him do a similar thing when he knelt so it was not a big demand. 

Once out of the room Wilson notice a love seat that had been moved towards the end of the room facing the kitchen now and it had shackles on it. Wilson stopped as his heart began to beat faster. "Come and sit on the love seat." Wilson hesitated half a moment then remembering what Jack would do to him if he disobeyed. He sat in the middle of the love seat where he knew his ankles were going to be at least shackled. His wrists were taken and each was cuffed to the bars at the sides of the couch. Just above his knees were next then his ankles. His breathing picking up now as a small amount of panic made his heart beat quicken. Jack left him for a moment but came back with what he knew was a chastity device. "Do you know what this is Wilson?" He gave a nod not being able to find his voice. That did not seem to bother the other man. "I am pleased to hear that." Jack began to put it on him, expecting it to be cold, but it was slightly warm to his skin. The final ring sat just over his urethra slit. Jack moved away but he could see a bottle of lubricant on the counter and him using it on something. Jack came back over with the lubricant and a thin metal rod. The rod looked to be just a tiny bit over five inches. 

His breathing picked up. "No." His voice shaking. "No.. J-Master, no.." 

Jack set the bottle of lubricant down then Wilson was backhand hard across his left cheek. "Yes. You do not say no to me." He knelt beside him and added more lubricant to the rod. "I will be slow. You need to stay still or I could rip something." He inserted the rod slowly into the hole opening, Wilson soon felt the rounded tip at his urethral slit. It was slowly pushed in just as Jack said he would. His fingers stretched wide at the discomfort that bordered on pain, his fist clenching as Jack added more lubricant then proceeded. Wilson wanted nothing more than to look away but he knew that it would be more torture for his mind to _guess_ when it was over. Wilson wanted to be sick even as there was nothing in his stomach. Finally it was over and ball on top finally touched the top of the ring. Wilson breathed in and out roughly for a few moments as he adjusted to feeling the steel metal rod inside his penis. "I know it feel odd now, but you will grow accustomed to it. I will give you some time to adjust. Would you like some water?"

His mouth suddenly having gone dry. "Yes, please.. Master." Jack came over with a small bottle of water and a straw. Taking only a couple of sips, enough to make himself not parched anymore. He didn't want to have to use the bathroom anytime soon or else he would have to have that rod re-inserted, the thought making him flinch. After several minutes Wilson spoke. "I would have cooperated if this cage is all that you wanted me to wear. I would have been compliant Master." he would have been unhappy with it but since Jack already proved he was willing to hurt him he would have complied, begrudgingly but still compliant.

"That is not the reason you are restrained." His body not moving from the counter nor did he stop what he was doing, cutting up something. The stove was turn on and he smelled the instant scent of peppers, onions and ham. Three eggs taken out and were whisked. Wilson swallowed the hunger that rose up. "You are going to begin orgasm training." His stomach fell at his words. Wilson knew his sexual training would begin, just he thought he had more time. Food was plated and half was set aside. Jack ate then he left the area going into a room, coming out only a few minutes later. In his hands was a wooden box and a garment that he could only assume was for him. His mouth going dry once more as Jack opened the box and placed a slightly tinted blue but it was still see through. His heart rate began to pick up as the opacity at the top of the obvious 'head' of the dildo was not see through. It wasn't huge. "Now this is four and three fourths inches long with a diameter of one and a half inches." He paused as if waiting for Wilson to respond but continued on. "This is considered a training dildo. I am though beginning you on this one as I believe it will push your comfort level but also long enough to reach it's purpose." Wilson's sex tightened as he spoke. "You will wear a thong to ensure that the dildo stays in place as you go through your training." He was going to be humiliated even further by having to wear a thong. 

Jack came over with supplies; the dildo which slumped slightly at the head, the bottle of water based lubricant and the thong. "If you knock over the dildo I will make you clean it with your tongue." Wilson nodded then Jack put lubricant on two of his fingers, some of the lubricant was rubbed over his entrance then a singular finger pushed into him. Instinctively he tightened, attempting to force out intrusion. But Jack continued on, withdrawing his finger only to push more inside of him. Wilson willed himself to relax. Once he was relaxed the second finger was added. Longer strokes were added and more lubricant was added after a couple of minutes. The strokes began to get faster and tips of his fingers curled at the end. His insides jerked slightly. He could feel himself begin to get aroused, his breathing picking up a little, his focus becoming slightly unclear. The pace was picked up even more, but the pressure stayed the same. His hips began to twitch and move with the thrusts of his fingers.

A tightness began to form in his lower belly. "Please stop.." He pleaded with a breath, urgency in his voice. Jack persisted. "No.. Stop.." He attempted to close his legs but the shackled stopped him after only an inch of movement. 

"You are almost there." Jack's voice calm and collected as he continued to finger him. "Let go. Either way you are going to orgasm." 

No. No he couldn't. Wilson shook his head as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, the tiniest bit more of pressure was added and after a few strokes Wilson's hips were bucking and his back arched slightly as he cried out an orgasm. His was strangled and caught and ripped from him, the fingers inside him still as he bucked twice more with the aftershocks of his orgasm then he collapsed. Breathing heavily as shame instantly pooled into his chest, he could not look at Jack. 

Jack stood, walked over to the sink and washed his hands before he was coming back over, cleaning his up a little before he was taking the dildo and lubricating it. After a minute the tip was pushed at his entrance, slowly the training toy was worked into his body. Half way of working it inside jack took the thong, still holding the toy inside him Wilson managed to lift himself so that the back and middle strap would be in place, snapping the sides together on the right side. The middle or the thong part was still pushed aside as Jack finished working the toy into him. Moving it in and out a couple of times before he felt gentle pressure against his g-spot, a caught half moan making Jack affirm it was in fact in the right place. The other half of thong was snapped in place, his cock and balls going into a black semi sheer clothed pouch at the front of the thong. The strap were adjusted so that the dildo would stay in place.

It was an odd sensation to have something inside of him. It felt wrong. But there was nothing he could do but try and adjust to having the training dildo inside of him. Jack was back at the counter, sitting in a bar chair and on a laptop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson continues his training. Once his session is over he meets Jax, Jack's other slave. One Jack has had for a long time. Jax begins to help Wilson out when Wilson builds himself up into losing his temper.

An hour or so had gone by as Wilson sat with the training dildo inside of him. In that time Jack had gotten up to make a couple of phone calls as well as grab paperwork that he guessed was in his home office. The toy was beginning to feel uncomfortable inside of him, he tried moving in anyway that would be slightly more comfortable but he just could not find a position with his limited movement. His eyes were off Jack as suddenly he could feel the dildo begin to vibrate lowly. He let out a low gasping sound and his insides twitched. This was part of his training. The toy had a wireless vibrator inside the head, that is what made it fold over slightly. His breathing picked up a little before he forced himself to calm down, he could only guess this was the beginning and that things would get more intense. 

After ten minutes he began to get aroused as the speed hadn't changed, low and light. As he could feel himself get aroused the speed increased slightly. He guessed that it was put to a second level. The intensity increased in four to five minute increments. He was panting at level five. Insides twitching and clenching making the toy move a little inside him with each clench. He let out a pleasured short shot as it suddenly jump in intensity. His eyes almost rolling back in pleasure as he orgasmed. The vibration intensified more and he gave a loud shout as he had a second orgasm bucking his hips and pushing his ass down into the couch as he did so. Suddenly the vibrations were low again. Wilson gasped and panted for air. 

Shame pooling in his breast, making it tight with worry. He had to find a way to try and not be so responsive. Hide his reactions from Jack. Jack wasn't Cain. He didn't have to be _honest_ with him. 

The climb was steadier this time round. He bit his tongue and turned his head away, grunting this time as his orgasm hit. Doing his damnedest to not show how good it actually felt.

As he huffed breaths through his nose Jack got up with his phone in hand. His chin was taken in a firm grip and he was forced to look at Jack, his eyes holding defiance. "You will be honest with me Wilson." He swiped his thumb over his phone screen and the vibrator came violently to life. His back arched pushing the vibrator further against his g-spot, he opened his mouth and let out a half screamed as he orgasmed hard. Jack still forcing him to make eye contact. Another orgasm came after that one then another.

Wilson began to cry, feeling wholly overstimulated and raw. "Please Master, I am sorry. I will be honest from now on. Please forgive me Master, please."

"Give me one more then you will be." His face was released and Wilson cried out and sobbed as he orgasmed again. Jack swiped his thumb over the screen again and the vibrating stopped completely. Wilson collapsed in the love seat, his bones feeling like jelly. A rush of static in his ears. Barely did he hear Jack say, "You are done, for now." 

He knew he had to talked. "Thank you Master."

He rested his head back, trying to calm his racing heart and just let his body fall into a relaxed stated. 

It was a while before he heard other footsteps. But he still couldn't left his head. "Is that him, Sir?"

"Yes it is." Jack confirmed.

"Is he okay?" The other man's voice sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes. He just finished his first session and he learned a lesson about honesty." There was a pause and he could hear a cup being placed on the counter. "He will need to be cleaned up."

"Okay, Sir, I can do that." The man walked over to him and touched his arm with a light gentleness. "Wilson," Wilson opened his eyes and moved his head forward to see a man with fair skin, short brown hair and green eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "Hello, Wilson, I am Jax. I'm going to release you and get you cleaned up. Will you be up to standing and walking for me?" Wilson gave a small nod. "Good." Jax unshackles his wrists then his legs then his ankles. 

"There will be new attire for him in the bathroom." Jack said as he was still on the laptop.

"Thank you Sir." Jax helped him up and he groaned as he felt the toy moved but also feeling the rod in his penis still. "I know, but you are done for now." Jax assured him in a gentle voice. "When you feel steady we can go to the shower." It only took a couple of moments before he was walking a step behind Jax, his place in this new dynamic was also clear. 

Once inside the bathroom Jax gently removed the thong, advising him to clench his thighs for a moment, Wilson didn't want to but he did so anyways. "Okay, now open them slowly." Jax's hand was between his legs taking hold of the base of the toy into his palm as he began to run the shower with the other hand. Wilson felt that hot water just grazed his butt and ankles. He wanted nothing more than to lean back and enjoy the hot spray. "Don't move just yet. Now just relax." Wilson did as he was instructed once more as the tension left him the toy was slowly eased out of him. A sigh came out his lips. "Last one." His hands moved once took his cock ringed and balls in hand. "Easy, you'll have to breathe through this next part. I have to be slow and careful as I take it out." Fists clenching he put his arms to the side. Jax took the balled tip and very slowly began to pull the rod out. It was just as uncomfortable to have the rod taken out. "I know you must have been told that it get some getting used to. It does, but eventually your sensitivity will lessen and it will be easier. You may even get to a point where you could do it yourself."

"How long did it take you?" Wilson tried not to ground out his words and he was only half successful.

"Three months and that was having the rod in for a few hours a couple days a week. Though Master may have you on different terms with the rod." 

"How long have you been with him? How long have you been his slave?" He tried to distract himself as he put one arm against the wall.

"Sixteen years." Jax said happily and contently. 

Sixteen years and he would be in his late fifties. His company would be in ruins and the name Wilson Fisk would become a joke when spoken. His son having long since think he was dead and doing god knows what with his estate and his fortune. His enemies spitting on his grave his allies taking what was his and his alone. "NO!" Wilson roared just as Jax removed the rod. He smacked the man back and he stumbled, hitting the wall. He only saw Jax's sympathetic look before he had a hand around his throat. Jax scrambled out of the way as he was slammed onto the bathroom floor. 

Rage fueled him as he struggled, attempted to get footing but his feet were wet from the shower. "Get off me! I am Wilson FUCKING FISK! I am the KINGPIN! You do NOT treat me in such a manner! I will kill you! You sonofabitch! RELEASE ME! Fuck you! I am no one's slave! I'll fucking kill you!"

"That's enough." The hand around his throat closed and pushed up onto his jugular, just under his chin. Faint clicking sounds could be heard to his ears, realization hit hard when he realized the sound was coming from him because he could not get any air. His fight renewed this time because he was being choked. He tried to use both hands to remove Jack's hand, yanking and clawing at his wrist, arm and shoulder. He even tried pushing the man back. Jack moved and place his folded knee over his thighs and held him down firmly as he continued to choke Wilson out. His vision blurred and his ability to fight Jack off weakened until his eyes rolled back and all he saw was darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson is punished

Wilson woke with a start, his breathing rough and harsh through his nose as he looked around wildly for a moment, not being able to focus on anything until he closed his eyes again and tried to calm himself. When he did he knew he was in a kneeling position. He opened his eyes and attempted to move his head but he could not. There was a collar, thick and metal around his throat. There was leather around his mid thighs and calves. His knees were spread open by at least a foot. There had to be some sort of metal bar keeping from moving. He was able to move his eyes down to see his wrists in metal cuffs with metal bars just about breast level. There was a ball gag in his mouth. There was some type of large mat beneath him, it was soft taking his weight. Jack was going to whip him bloody. A small unintentional whimper left his chest.

Jack came into view at his right. He sat where Wilson could see him easily. "There are many things I will not tolerate. I have few things that will in fact make me angry. Hurting Jax is one of the top two. Now I did not explicitly state that hurting Jax would get you a whipping. But Jax is mine. He has earned his place in my household as well as my world. Hurting him is a sign of extreme disrespect to me. I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior nor their actions. To be disrespectful is a sign of defiance and attitude, which I had already stated would get you whipped bloody."

Wilson knew he shouldn't have worked himself up. He knew he had a temper. He should have attempted to calm himself. Jack had already laid out what he would do to Wilson. He attempted to speak behind the gag, telling him he was sorry.

"Now Jax believes because you are so fresh that you should be given some leniency, be given a warning. Normally I would agree with Jax. I bought you knowing that you were new and fresh still not yet fully trained, but I also know that you are trained enough to know that you know your place. Your angry outburst, threatening to kill me, that was in a way amusing, but it was disrespectful. I had been told that you already had your breaking point after you had been disciplined the first time, it seems they were wrong." Jack got up but returned a moment later, he sat down again. Curled up was a short leather threaded bullwhip. His breathing picking up once more. "I do not think you are an easy man to break. I am a patient man. Despite my strict rules I am a patient man. I will wait you out. I will let you buck, yell, scream and huff all that you need. When you are finished you will be reprimanded for it. I do not care if I have to whip you every day for the next six months. You will break Wilson. You are no longer a Fisk here. Your name holds no power. **You** hold no power. You do not own yourself. And until I deem it, your name is not even Wilson, it is slave. You must _earn_ your name." Wilson began to feel anger rise in his chest, but there was nothing he could. He was **powerless**. That reality made him shed tears, it had been the first time since he was young teen that he had shed tears of anger. He glared at Jack. Jack was going to strip him of _everything_. He was going to tear Wilson apart. "When you are sufficiently broken, when you feel you have nothing left, I will be there to bring you back up. I will build and mold you into what pleases me. When that time comes you will not even think of your old life, only the one you have here with me." 

Wilson attempted to fight his bonds as Jack got up. Trying to say no, and he would behave. The first strike made him cry out in pain, the gag muffling his cry. It was not long before he was screaming. Each strike burned and stung and left a radiating lash of pain against his back. His nerves were raw and open. Jack didn't say a word as he continued to whip him. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his fight was renewed as he tried to escape the blows. He didn't know how long it had been when the fight left him and he simply screamed and pleaded behind the gag. Pleading for it to stop. Pleading for forgiveness. Pleading to God, an entity he didn't even entirely believe in. When it finally stopped he knew he was bleeding as each breath caused him a fresh wave of pain. His eyes were puffy and raw from all the crying. His throat hurt, each swallow was hard. 

It was little bit before he heard Jack come back over to him. "When I have finished cleaning your back I will remove the gag and give you some water." He could hear water drip into a pot or bowl as it was hovered over. A fresh scream left his chest as the warmish liquid seeped and soaked into his wounds. He whimpered and cried as his back was cleaned even though Jack's touch was gentle. Once he was cleaned his back was patted dry then he choked out a sob as a thick cream was put over his wounds. It smelled like peppermint, wild grass and a another scent he could not pinpoint. Jack removed the gag then he was in the kitchen again. When Jack gave back over he had a glass in hand with a straw. The water smelled like the scent he could not pinpoint. "Drink." The straw was placed at his lips and he drank so anyways, albeit slowly as each swallow still hurt though the water did almost immediately soothe the ache and pain. Even his back just felt cool on the air. The pain still rang high on his nerves but he felt soothed from the pain. Jack got up once more but returned with a damp cloth. With a hand below his chin, his face was cleaned. Closing his eyes he could not fight the exhaustion any longer and let himself go into it.


	8. Chapter 8

When Wilson woke he was in a soft bed, it was comfortable and he rolled, pushing his face into the soft but firm pillows. A low groan leaving him as he wrapped his arms around the pillow. It was the first soft thing he had felt in a little while. The silken sheets and the weight of the comforter felt so good on his back, the fabric keeping an edge of coolness. He flinched when his stomach rolled, empty as he had not had any food yesterday. Letting out a sigh Wilson moved to get up, finding that he could move freely he got all the way off of the four poster bed. Getting up to turn a light on he found that the room was decent in size. His bed was between two doors, he tried the one immediately on his left but found it locked. Decidedly leaving it alone as he could only guess he would get another beating if he broke the lock. On the wall next to the door where he assumed was the door to the room was a nice looking wood dresser, checking to if there were any locks on it and finding none he opened the drawers and found clothes. Real clothes. As much as he wanted to put on clothes he did not know what Jack had in store for him or what sort of punishment he would receive for putting clothes on without permission.

Wilson waited for several minutes but when no one came for him he ventured downstairs. He found a door near the bottom of the stairs and he stared at it for several minutes. Finally he went back upstairs and dressed himself even finding a pair of shoes. When he came back downstairs Jax was standing nearby. His hand hovered over the handle.

"Master will not be home until evening. I will not stop you from going out that door, but Master will be notified via his phone that the door has been opened and he will make a choice whether or not he comes home after you have gone out. What Master decides to do to you for running away is uncertain." Jax informed him. 

His hand still hovered. "I only want to feel the fresh air, the sun on my face."

Jax's lips thinned as he seemed to think on it for long few minutes. "Alright but I am going to tell him that I took you outside. If you run away from that then your consequences as I said are uncertain."

"To what extent?" He pushed.

"Master could choose to break your leg. Or beat you until you can no longer scream, I do not wish to have to hear that as you will not be gagged nor have your sounds muffled." 

"I will do my best to contain my urge." He attempted to reassure but he didn't exactly want to deceive Jax either being as honest as he could in the moment. 

"Then I ask that you take your sock and shoes off then put them into the living room." He did as Jax requested then waited by the door. He brought his cell phone with him as they exited outside onto the porch. It was a warm morning, the birds were chirping and the air smelled of summer. Jax sat close him as he looked around, there was a driveway. He spotted a second car in the drive. He got up calmly grabbing the phone from the ground. "Hey! Wilson, give that back." He went into the kitchen as Jax followed him making frustrated noises. He took a knife from the sink. "Give me the keys to the second car. I don't want to hurt you Jax but I will."

"Please put the knife down Wilson. Let us sit outside for a little. I'll tell Master how well behaved you were."

"KEYS!" He finally bellowed and Jax shrank away from him. He watched him open a drawer in the kitchen then pulled out the keys. He put the knife down and put his new shoes on as well the socks. It was just past ten a.m. He had a couple of hours to escape. 

Getting into the car he was actually relieved that Jax had given him the right keys. He turned the cars GPS off as well the phone's GPS. Pulling out onto the main road took almost five minutes. Once he was onto the main road he turned on GPS for a moment on the phone to find the direction to a nearby town, right. Limestone. He pressed his foot to the gas and sped out of there. His heart racing as he drove. It had been just over a week since he had been missing. 

He called the only person that he knew he could trust right at the moment. The phone rang twice. "How did you get-"

"Wesley shut up." He snapped at the man. "I was kidnapped by the slave trade and sold to Jack Roman. I am heading to a small town called Limestone New York. I need you to get the jet there immediately. I do not know how much time I have. For all I know the other that was in the home already informed Jack that I am gone. I will be at the town in forty-five minutes."

"The jet will be waiting near the lake. I will see you in forty-five minutes sir." Wesley ended the call.

Wilson rolled the window down and tosses the phone out of the window, rolling the window back up as he put his foot to the gas a little more. He didn't let his mind wonder making himself focus singularly on the road and getting back to New York. Getting to the field had not been difficult. Once he got out of the car the stairs opened and Wesley was standing at the top. Getting inside quickly he spoke. "Revoke all of Roman's privileges and access."

"Already done sir. He is to be shot on sight."

That made Wilson smile, a little. He wanted to see the man tortured but he had a feeling if you gave Roman even an inch he would use it against Wilson. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a slightly shorter chapter.

Wilson sat in his private office, in a home under one of Wesley's alias's. No one but him and Wesley knew about the residence. Not even Richard knew about the place. Wesley would die before he gave his alias out to someone. This place was so tight lipped that none of his security knew of the place. He wasn't going to change that fact now. Wilson was going to leave the country for a couple months or at least until he felt he would be safe enough to return back home. Wesley was nearby waiting to take him back to the jet wherever he may go. He may change his plans up a couple of times just to throw anyone off his scent. Berlin first then he would go to Beijing then Iriomote-jima in Taketomi, Japan, Dallas Texas then and finally ending up in New South Wales, Australia. Young, New South Wales would be his final destination. It would of course be under yet another alias of Wesley. 

It took several days but when he finally arrive in the home he was finally able to relax. It was a small four bed room two bathroom home with three hundred forty-one acres of land. Not somewhere he would be looked for. 

It did not take for him and Wesley to get settled but he it took him a long while to relax. Wesley barely relaxed at all. No one knew they were there so the place was tended to by workers though no one came near the main property. Neither of them stepping outside when workers were nearby in case anyone decided to come to the house as a result of seeing them. It rained much of the first month they were there, keeping them inside anyways. When the sun was out the air had a mild crisp to it like a day in early fall in New York. 

Wilson dared not touch any work not knowing how much Roman knew of his own alias's. Though it did pain him to be away from work for so long. A month turned to two and two turned to three. Three turned to four.

It was late morning when Wilson could smell something burning in the kitchen. It would not have been the first time that Wesley had accidentally burned something in the kitchen. "James did you burn the eggs again?" He mused as he rounded the kitchen but only heard a choking gargling sound. Rushing over he saw Wesley on the ground, blood pooling from several stab wounds in his abdomen, blood pooling from his mouth. He immediately took his robe off and pressed it to his wounds though he knew there was nothing he could do for his confident of the last two decades. "Easy now. Don't strain yourself." His hands and knees getting blood all over them as he pet Wesley's hair and took his bloody glasses off. Eyes filled with panic still as he slowly passed. 

Wilson took the gun out from a drawer which was fully loaded as he stood and saw Jack who was cleaning the knife with a handkerchief. "He put up quite a fight, but he stood no chance of grabbing the gun you now hold." 

Wilson shot him, twice getting him in the upper leg then the hip. He moved back and around the counter as he shot him twice more, once in the shoulder the next in the stomach which brought the man finally down. He ran into the room where he kept the ammunition and guns. Loading a semi-auto compact pistol that carried fifteen rounds plus one in the chamber. He made his way back but found Jack making his way towards him. He fired again, missing Jack only twice but he continued to come at him. His wounds seemingly healing on their own, the bullet shells dropping to the floor as each was forced out of his body. 

_What the fuck is he?_ Wilson thought in distress and anger as he tossed the emptied pistol and attempted to attack Jack directly. Getting in a couple of shots but when Jack punched him he felt like he was being hit by a train. One particular blow knocked the wind out of him. His head was grabbed and slammed into Jack's knee. Disoriented but still trying to grab at Jack when his head was grabbed again but this time slammed against the wall leaving a hole in it as he fell back onto the floor. his throat was grabbed and just like that first time Jack had choked him he couldn't get any air but he did his damnedest to get free. But it was to no avail. His body eventually went limp as his lungs screamed for air but still he got none. Finally his eyes rolled back and all he saw was darkness.

When Wilson woke, taking in large quick breaths through his nose. He attempted to open his eyes but found he was blindfolded. Attempting to move he found he could only move a couple of inches and he heard the movement of chains. He was shackled into a fetal position, his hands could not be moved, feeling around he could feel a bar going up from the shackles.

"We have several more hours until we are at my home. A different home than the one you ran from. One that would be much harder for you to run from." Jack's voice was cool and collected. "You will receive punishment once we are back but for now you are going to sleep." He jerked when he felt a needle jab into his thigh and it only took a couple of minutes before he was once more pulled into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house Wilson stayed in: https://www.luxuryestate.com/p79722605-country-house-for-sale-young


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson faces his punishment for running away.

Wilson jerked his head back as he could smell the strong scent of ammonia, back and to the side as he came into consciousness and the scent was taken away. His breathing immediately picking up into panic as he realized he must be in the new home Jack had been telling him about before sedating him. His hands were high and out shackled to poles as were his legs spread out and his ankles shackled to the poles. Jack came into sight with a whip in hand, his clothes a black tee shirt and dark blue jeans with black combat boots and a black belt. Strangely his brain input that useless information, maybe to distract himself from the long whip in Jack's hand. 

"For the next four days I am going to whip you until you can no longer scream. I will heal you after each session but for the next four days and four nights I am going to whip you raw, open, bloody and soundless. All that you are going to know the feel of for the next four days and four nights is the feeling of my whip, a hot cloth and healing salve. If you piss yourself then you will be cleaned but you will not be moved from this spot for the next four days and four nights. There are no words that you can say that will change this. No amount of begging that will change what will happen to you."

As Jack spoke of that he became aware of the fact that there was foam matting under his feet. "If I vomit?"

"Then you will be cleaned up and your punishment will continue. You clearly did not learn from your last lashing. I will make sure that you learn from your mistake." He grabbed his chin and made him look at him, trying to jerk his chin away but it didn’t work. “Your friend’s blood is on your hands. You ran from me. Jax told you that I would track you down. What happens after that is on you. His death is on your hands.” He spat at him and was immediately backhanded that caused him to taste blood. 

“No. His blood is on **your** hands. You killed him. I take no responsibility for that.” He spoke defiantly and with anger. 

“You will eventually come to terms with it. Just as you will come to see where your place is. I will break you. I told you I am willing to wait you out. I am sure you will need many sessions where you are in need of breaking.” He finally moved away.

Wilson knew what was coming. He knew the pain that was coming. Nonetheless the first strike still hurt like a bitch. It was still a shock to his system. This was only the first strike. 

He didn’t know how long it had been before each strike caused him to shout out in pain, even more time before he was screaming. He somehow managed not to beg Jack on the first day and night of his whipping. He knew it was his pure stubborn nature that prevented him from uttering a single beg. Nothing about having him stop nor for forgiveness. Despite the healing salves that were coated on his skin his nerves were still raw but he managed again for the second day to not beg. The second night was harder, not that he was broken, but it was indeed harder. It was around mid afternoon when the first, “Please stop,” came out of him and after that he broke down. He cried, he begged, he sobbed. His punishment only stopping so that he could have some water. It continued after that. He had wet himself, his punishment stopped, he was cleaned up then it continued as if nothing had happened. Half way through the third night he continued to beg, not being able to take anymore.

Jack was cleaning his face as he hoarse begged him. “Please forgive me, I won’t do it again, I promise I will behave, just please no more, no more please. Master please I am begging you.. No more please I will be a good slave.. Just forgive me..”

He was hushed and given water to soothe his throat. “You have one more day and one more night, my slave.”

“Please I will do anything, anything please!” Wilson begged. “I will let you have my body, willingly. I will not fight you.. Just please I cannot handle anymore..”

“That is the point. This is your punishment, my slave. This is the result of your running away from me for all those months. If you had come back to me then  _ perhaps _ your punishment would not have been so severe.”

“If I had come back I would have been forgiven more easily?” Wilson huffed out in despair.

“Perhaps you may have been. But that is not now. Your punishment is now for your actions and in-actions.” Jack began to walk away, for his brief time of relief. “When your punishment is finished, my slave, you will get a hot bath, a hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in.”

Wilson spent what little time he had to be able to sleep. It hurt his neck but it was the best he could do and no sleep while being whipped just exhausted him further, making him even more raw and open. Though Wilson was already open and raw, despite the healing salves his back was alight with nerves on fire and every little twitch of muscle was like being bitten by large fire ants. Being struck was like fire and lightning across his skin and nerves. 

When it was over. Finally over, he was released and Jack held him up and assisted in walking him to the bathroom which had a massive claw foot tub. He nearly cried as the water was a pleasantly hot temperature. Jack slowly bathed him, soothing him as he cried and thank him for his kindness. The tub was cleared then another bath was run for him and soothing lavender was added to the hot bath. “I will be back in fifteen minutes to come get you for your hot meal. When the time came he made no complaints as the water was drained, he was dried then led out to eat in the kitchen. A plate of pork chops, mashed potatoes with brown gravy and green beans. He thanked Jack profusely for the wonderful meal and was even chided to simply eat. When his dinner was over he was helped into his bed. It **was** _soft_ and _warm_. As soon as he had the blankets over him he fell into a deep undisturbed sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson has a small breakdown over Wesley's death.

Wilson woke slowly as if he was coming out of a coma, when he rolled over he saw light coming through the curtains and the clock on the wall said it was ten past eight. He had slept for close to twenty-four hours though he was sure that he had gotten up at a couple of points to use the bathroom. Though being deprived of sleep for basically four days would do that to a person. His stomach growled loudly as he had yet again not eaten. He found that there was folded clothes on the dresser next to the door. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt along with a pair of ankle socks. 

There was a note on top of the clothes: _You may shower first before dressing. Five minutes._

Wilson was relieved that he was being allowed to shower by himself and he would be conscious of of that time. He did not know if he was being watched or if going over that time would get him in trouble either. So Wilson enjoyed the hot five minute shower but after he was finished he went downstairs where he found the kitchen easily. 

"Morning, you slept well?"Jack asked him as he put his phone down.

"I did Master, thank you." He was quick to remember to refer to Jack as Master and to thank him.

"Good, sit." Once he was seated a plate was brought over to him with three small pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage. he swallowed as his stomach tightened and his mouth watered. "You may eat." He buttered and put syrup on the pancakes then ate slowly as to not cramp his stomach or make himself sick. "If you are still hungry then you may have more."

"Thank you Master." He didn't want a repeat of his last meal where he was tsked for how much he thanked Jack for the food so he just ate in silence. There was a cup of orange juice as well that he sipped. 

"After breakfast I am going to have you brush your teeth then come down and do a few hours of kneeling."

He wondered why he was going to be simply kneeling. He wondered why he wouldn't be going straight back to his sexual training. Though he was not going to complain.

After he was finished eating he cleaned his own dishes, feeling full from the single serving, so seconds weren't necessary. He was lead into the living room where there was a soft sitting cushion waiting for him. He knelt on the cushion and he felt jack correct his posture, a foot going between his knees so he spread then until Jack held his hand up which was quickly. Then his palms were laid flat on his thighs. 

"The next two hours will be a challenge for you. I want you to have a clear mind as you kneel. You will have three hours of free time tonight. For every stray thought it will be a minute off of your free time."

He could-

"Yes I can."

_All of this time?_

"Only when I am actively choosing to do so. This is a time in which I am. Do you know how to meditate?" He nodded. "Then I want you to get just to the point of meditating, I want you to be focused but aware still of your surroundings. There will be times when I want you to solely focus on me or if I want your attention but for now I want you to focus on one thing and that is being in the present."

He was unsure if he could do it.

"That's why it is only two hours. I can put on some soft music for you to focus on if that would help you." Again he nodded. Jack got up and played some classical music from a speaker nearby. 

It was difficult at first to clear his thoughts and his mind. Especially of the events of the last week that had happened and his whipping still extremely fresh in his mind. After a while though he was able to calm and he focused on the music. 

Wilson startled when Jack snapped his fingers and he looked over at him a little wide eyed. 

"You were falling deeply, I needed to bring you back. You are doing well though. You still have two hours remaining for your free time and you have a half hour left."

Wilson did his best once more to simply focus on the music, but he found his thoughts straying, pulling them back. But he knew it was least another five or six minutes taken off his time. He sighed softly. He refocused and was able to get back on track. 

"Your half hour is up. You can relax yourself, take five minutes then I want you to kneel for another hour." He moved so that he could rub his legs out. He knew that it would take time to readjust into kneeling-

"You will adjust quickly and if you don't I'll wait you out. You'll learn. I will help you learn and adjust."

"May I ask a question Master?" Wilson asked as he glanced over at Jack who had a book in his hand, a language that he didn't know.

"You may."

"Am I going to be doing any sexual training today?"

"No, not today. You won't be doing any tomorrow either."

"Why?"

He let out a soft hum. A minute later he spoke. "You need a different approach, so I am adjusting how you are trained. The more good you do the more the value of your rewards. Right now you get three hours of free time, but if you are still behaved in a week you will get your choice of one of two rewards. Two weeks after that you'll receive another reward. For now your current reward is you get to sleep in a warm bed and shower freely. If you misbehave then one or both of those rewards will be taken away." His voice was calm and smooth.

"And I will be whipped?" His voice hesitant and with trepidation.

"No, you will not be whipped for minor offenses. Only major offenses. You will learn in time what a major offense is. And for minor offenses? You will see when you have a minor offense, but how is it you are address me?"

"I apologize Master, I will do better." 

"I know you will. Your five minutes is up." He was assisted back into a proper posture. 

Once he was able to get settled and have his spine straightened he rolled his shoulders then he was back in his right position. It was a while before he started to feel some anxiety rise and his heart began to race. 

"Talk to me, what has you anxious."

Wilson was hesitant, as it pertained to Wesley and how easily Jack was able to get him to the ground. How he was able to heal.. His anxiety spiked even more.

A hand touched his left shoulder blade, a soft touch. "Talk to me."

"You killed him.." His anxiety broke and he almost sobbed, "He was my friend.. I've known him for twenty years.. He was.." 

"Easy, I did. You brought him along with you as you ran from me. You knew I would come after you. His death is own your hands. You know that."

Wilson shook his head. "I didn't.."

"Yes you did, it's why you tried so hard to hide where you were. It's why you used his alias'. It's why you went to a farm in the middle of no where in Australia. You thought I wouldn't find you, but I have my sources. You knew I would find you deep down. His death is your fault."

Wilson sobbed and began to cry. He knew.. he knew that Jack could have found him. He knew that it would be violent when he did find him. he knew at any moment that he could have been found and that it was his fault..

"Oh God.. It was my fault.. It's all my fault.."

"Yes it is. Now you have to live with that fact. It is a good thing you did not get your son involved. It would have been a shame that if I had to kill him too."

He let out a sob, he was harsh on his son but he meant so much to him, he would do so much for him and so would his son. It would good that he resisted that urge to see him and tell him what had happened to him. "No, I am glad that I did not go to him. He is safe." He sniffled, wiping his tears away. 

"Come on, you can clean up in the bathroom." He was lead through the dining room and into the kitchen where he used the sink to wash his face with cool water. Once he was finished he went back to the living room and knelt on the cushion once more. "You have forty-five minutes remaining. Do you think you can handle forty-five minutes?"

Wilson let out a breath as he straightened his shoulders. "Yes, Master, I can handle forty-five minutes."

"Good."

Wilson focused on the music that was still playing softly, getting himself back into a relaxed state.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson gets his first time out.

It was a couple of days before he made the mistake of not addressing Jack as Master. Giving the man order instead of asking. His punishment? Stand to the wall holding a nickel against the wall with his nose and standing on his toes for ten minutes with his arms crossed behind his back. If he drops the nickel then his time restarts and he has to start all over again. He almost scoffed at the punishment that was until five or six minutes in his legs shook a little. He understood why it was a punishment. He was to think about what he had done.

"Time's up. Lower yourself without dropping the nickel, take the nickel and come back and hand it to me." Jack instructed him.

He did as he was instructed then he knelt as gave him the nickel. 

"Why were you in time out?" 

He hated that term.. It sounded like he was a child. "I forgot to address you properly and gave you an order instead of asking you." He explained.

"What will you do next time you are feeling overwhelmed?"

"I will tell you that I am feeling overwhelmed, Master." Telling him what he needed to do next time. it felt almost as if he was telling the man what he wanted to hear but Wilson meant what he said. Training was mostly doing the same couple of positions and things were relatively easy going, he was allowed free time where he mostly watched a movie. He was allowed two hours free time, it became three only when he had to keep his thoughts focused. He was still supposed to kneel though which did hurt but was ever so slowly getting easier. He was given breaks where he could rub his legs out. 

"Eventually communicating with me about your feelings will be easier. I know it is hard right now. We will work on it." 

Jack-

"Ah-uh, time out." 

Wilson looked at him with furrowed brows. "Why am I going to time out Master?"

"What did you just do?"

Wilson had to think about it for a moment. "I thought of you in way that was improper."

"That's right. Now up. Five minutes." 

Wilson got up with a sigh, he placed the nickel on the wall and stood on his toes with his arms behind his back. He broke one of his rules.

His rules were:

  * _No disrespectful tones, attitude or language. No swearing._  
 _Property was also to be respected._
  * _No referring to his Master other than his title._
  * _Jax is to be respected at all times and was above him as he was a slave and Jax was is Pet. Jax has authority to give punishment to him for any offenses._
  * _He was to do his daily and weekly chores without complaint. Any chores done wrongly will be redone and there would be a loss in the amount free time he had._
  * _He_ _must be both specific and explicit in his speech._
  * _He must ask permission to orgasm unless he is in training or Master has already given permission for him to orgasm_
  * _He_ _will endure whatever discipline or punishment his Master gives him so he can become a better slave for his Master_
  * _He_ _must always respond fully both physically and verbally to whatever his Master does with him. The expressions of his emotions and his physical responses are important to his Master. He must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so_
  * _He will not speak to others without his Master’s permission_
  * _His “place” is on his knees before or beside his Master_
  * _When sitting he shall sit up straight with his legs together and his palms down on the top of his thighs_



  
"You may comesit back down." He was told and he was grateful as he had just gone over his rules that he was to follow. He still had issue with some of them but he still didn't know what was considered a major offense, so he kept quiet. He gave him back the nickel after he knelt. 

"Why were you in time out?"

"I was in time out because I did not refer to you properly, even in my thoughts Master."

He gave a nod. "That's right." There was a pause and he began speaking again. "I will allow you to refer to me as Sir as well, that way you do not have to refer to me by Master at all times. How does that sound?"

"That will make things a little easier, Sir." Again he felt a bit like a child talking to his elder. But this was good and he could think about Sir without having to think of him as Master constantly. 

"Master is still preferable though. This is just so that you may adjust your way of thinking of myself and not get yourself in trouble."

"Yes Sir, I appreciate that you are thinking of me in such a way."

"Alright, you'll have ten minutes before we go back to that position we started yesterday."

He knew he was going to struggle again. But he would do his best, especially now not to psych himself out. He focused on the then and now.

"Now come on," Wilson followed his Master into the middle of the room. He got onto his knees then leaned forward until his forehead his the small cushion on the floor for him. He spread his legs just past shoulder length while on his knees then he laid his arms above his head, palms flat and relaxed on the floor. He straightened his spine and he heard a small crack, but it felt good as he adjusted himself. He took a breath as master's hand ran over the back of his thigh and up over his ass, his breathing restricting slightly as his fingers ghosted over his sex, his stomach turning as he fought panic and not to be sick, but it was over before any of his fears could form solidly. "Do you remember what this position is called?"

"Yes Sir I do, this position is called relaxed open." He could feel the tightness returning to his stomach. 

"Why do I want you to practice this position?"

"So that I.." he trailed off, forgetting suddenly why it was that he was to be practicing this position.

"You are practicing this position because it will serve me and it is so that you may get used to your genitals and ass being exposed in the open."

He could feel shame color his cheeks. "Yes Sir."

"When you are ready for it we'll work on a more advanced version but for now you will stay like this for three hours." That was an hour longer than he had done yesterday. "Do you have a complaint you would like to air?"

"No Master, I will do my best to comply." How he was exposed was in directly in view of his Master's eyes. But his Master had a book in his hand, meaning he was being ignored as he was exposed. 

"Eyes forward." His Master reminded him.

"Yes Sir." He stared at the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked the chapter :)


End file.
